The solid state of a compound can be important when the compound is used for pharmaceutical purposes. The physical properties of a compound can change from one solid form to another, which can affect the suitability of the form for pharmaceutical use. For example, a particular crystalline solid compound can overcome the disadvantage of other solid forms of the compound such as, e.g., instability and/or reduced purity.
Provided herein are solid crystalline forms of 4-fluoro-3-((4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl)sulfonyl)-N-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)benzamide (also referred to herein as “a compound of Formula (1)” or “Compound (1)”). These crystalline forms of Compound (1) are advantageous in that they have low hygroscopicity, high purity, and high stability, making these forms suitable for use in pharmaceutical formulations.